mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Tons of Fun
Two Tons of Fun is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam and Jake find out Mr. Hornbill has a crush on Mrs. Tusk. Plot Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey are in the CDMS-library working on reports for one of their classes. While Jake is reading one book, he begins laughing hysterically, and Adam's curious why Jake is laughing so much. Jake hands the book over to his best friend, and it turns out the book is someone's diary, and the author wrote a bunch of mushy love poems. It turns out that the diary belongs to Mr. Hornbill, and Jake had taken the book when both he and Mr. Hornbill were using the bathroom. It's revealed that Mr. Hornbill has a crush on Mrs. Tusk, the CDMS-lunch lady, and Adam and Jake help him to win Mrs. Tusk's love (after he threatens to give them detention). The boys and Mr. Hornbill use a book on animal mating rituals to help their teacher. Their first attempt is having Mr. Hornbill perform a mating dance to impress Mrs. Tusk, with Jake pretending to be Mrs. Tusk for practice. Mr. Hornbill proves to be a really clumsy dancer, and Adam ends up accidentally attracting Joanie, Margaret and Latanya, and Mrs. Tusk ends up driving over Mr. Hornbill in the school parking lot. The second attempt is giving Mrs. Tusk a present, which gives Mr. Hornbill the idea of giving Mrs. Tusk a "rhino pie," which she's disgusted with and rejects the present. Both Mr. Hornbill and Jake start crying over Mrs. Tusk's rejection. Windsor Gorilla comes by and sees this, and Adam explains about what's been happening with Mr. Hornbill's crush on Mrs. Tusk. Windsor claims that he'd personally try the direct approach, but also says that when it comes to choosing mates for gorillas, males have been known to fight one another as a way of showing off their strength in order to impress females. Since there's no other adult rhinoceros at the school, Mr. Hornbill fights Principal Pixiefrog (the school's "alpha male"), but rather pathetically loses the fight (despite Principal Pixiefrog being only eight ounces while Mr. Hornbill is at least one ton). The trio's final attempt to get Mrs. Tusk to like Mr. Hornbill is locking them in a room together---inevitably, something is bound to happen. Mrs. Tusk figures out what Mr. Hornbill has been trying to do for the duration of the episode, and admits that she's flattered that he has a crush on her, but explains that it was unnecessary, as she, like most elephants, prefer the direct approach. So Mr. Hornbill asks her out on a date, but Mrs. Tusk turns him down, explaining that she's married (which he, Adam and Jake didn't realize despite the fact that she had "Mrs." in her name). Adam and Jake seem somewhat surprised that Mrs. Tusk is already married, and it's revealed that Jake had eaten Mr. Hornbill's "rhino pie" (this time topped with whipped cream). Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Mr. Hornbill *Mrs. Tusk Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog *Windsor Gorilla *Margaret *Joanie *Latanya *Daniel Calamari (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Guitar Salsa – Jo Wetter (opening) * First Meeting – Van Phillips (“My dearest T…”) * Street Corner Kwela – Sam Sklair (in the bathroom) * Lullaby – David Farnon (Jake mocks Mr. Hornbill) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (“Who’s Eugenia?”) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (The Complete Guide to Mating…with animals!) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (at the parking lot) * Skip To My Lou #13 – Martyn Laight (Adam the square dancer) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (“Don’t give up yet, Mr. Hornbill…”) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (a present for Mrs. Tusk) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (it was a “rhino pie”) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor’s advice) * Merry Go Round – Armando Trovajoli (wrestling in the cafeteria) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (Mr. Hornbill’s wrestling outfit) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (Hornbill vs. Pixiefrog) * Breaths and Whispers – Ennio Morricone (Hornbill and Tusk, face to face) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Trivia *This episode was originally called "Looking for Mrs. Hornbill", referencing to the 1975 novel, "Looking for Mr. Goodbar" and/or it's more commonly known 1977 film adaption of the same name. *Mrs. Tusk's first name is Eugenia. Also, her husband is mentioned, but is never actually seen in the series. *Mr. Hornbill's first name is "Cyrus" and his middle name is starts with "Q," but it's never revealed what his middle name is. *When Adam, Jake and Mr. Hornbill were contemplating what kind of present Mr. Hornbill should give to Mrs. Tusk, Jake asked Adam what kind of presents Mr. Lyon would give to Mrs. Lyon. Adam explains that with humans, romantic gifts are often things like flowers and candy. Gallery Jake Prepares For His Book Report.png Jake Reads a Book.png Jake Laughs at His Book.png Adam Wonders What's With the Laughter.png Mr. Hornbill's Diary Close Up.png Adam Reads a Book.png Adam and Jake Laugh About the Diary.png Jake Steals Mr. Hornbill's Diary.png Jake is a Heart.png I Am In Love.png Mr. Hornbill Busts Jake and Adam.png Mr. Hornbill Goes Into a Panic.png Adam Encourages Mr. Hornbill to ask Mrs. Tusk Out.png Mr. Hornbill is a Coarse Brute.png Mr. Hornbill Looks Goofy.png Mr. Hornbill Has Hope.png Adam is Not the Guy for the Job.png Mr. Hornbill Threatens Adam With Detention.png Mr. Hornbill Plans Stuff with Adam and Jake.png The Complete Guide to Mating With Animals.png This Book is Disturbing.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Mr. Hornbill Episodes Category:Mrs. Tusk Episodes